Question of The Week
The Question of the Week was implemented in Episode 18 to create more interaction with the community. Currently, the hosts always ask a question of the week, answer it themselves, and then post the question in the forums to get responses. The next week, the best answers (as well as new users) are read aloud. Not all of the QOTW are related to games as the hosts often simply want to get the community's thoughts on things. Question 1: Are you a liar? (Biggest lie you told to get playtime?) - Episode 18 Question 2: Are you a freak? (Have you been put in direct opposition to a different group of people?) - Episode 18 Question 3: Have you stolen/scammed anyone game related? - Episode 19 Question 4: First game you stayed up all night playing? - Episode 20 Question 5: Worst drunken gaming? - Episode 21 Question 6: Worst game you played to death? - Episode 22 Question 7: First game that gave you Nintendo thumb? - Episode 23 Question 8: Most humiliating story? - Episode 24 Question 9: Scariest game moment? - Episode 25 Question 10: Beloved series you never bothered with? - Episode 26 Question 11: What difficulty do you start on? - Episode 27 Question 12: What game conjures up birthday memories? - Episode 28 Question 13: Biggest gaming loss you ever endured? - Episode 29 Question 14: What game will forever be on your "I'm going to play that later" list? - Episode 30 Question 15: To which fanchise are you hopelessly, blindly, devoted? - Episode 31 Question 16: Your game of the year '08? - Episode 32 Question 17: The sickest you've been and still gamed? - Episode 33 Question 18: Whaddya listen to while you play? - Episode 34 Question 19: Biggest videogame lie you ever told? - Episode 35 Question 20: Least favorite game in your favorite series? - Episode 36 Question 21: Game you hogged the most? - Episode 37 Question 22: Game that brings back bad memories? - Episode 38 Question 23: Most effort you put into a single game? - Episode 39 Question 24: Which game do you regret parting with the most? - Episode 40 Question 25: What game that started a fight? - Episode 41 Question 26: Most touching poignant moment in a game? - Episode 42 Question 27: What strange game came bundled with your first PC? - Episode 43 Question 28: What's the first game you had to have? - Episode 44 Question 29: What classic game do you want remade? - Episode 45 Question 30: Your most Memorable Arcade experience? - Episode 46 Question 31: Moment you considered giving up gaming? - Episode 47 Question 32: Plainly obvious puzzle/gameplay you didn't get? - Episode 48 Question 33: First game you ever pre-ordered? - Episode 49 Question 34: What's your biggest non-gaming interest? - Episode 50 Question 35: What game do you ALWAYS go back to? - Episode 51 Question 36: What game are you most ashamed you never beat? - Episode 52 Question 37: What do you most want to see at E3? - Episode 53 Question 38: What was your favorite moment from E3? - Episode 54 Question 39: What's the angriest you've ever been at a game? - Episode 55 Question 40: What’s your nerdiest gaming moment? What game or series made you totally geek out every time? - Episode 56 Question 41: What overused gameplay element are you sick of? - Episode 57 Question 42: What dead company or franchise do you miss the most? - Episode 58 Question 43: What is your all time favorite console? - Episode 59 Question 44: What was the first movie game that made you hate movie games? - Episode 60 Question 45: What superhero game disappointed you the most? - Episode 61 Question 46: What are your top 5 games of all time? - Episode 62 Question 47: What once beloved game do you now hate? - Episode 63 Question 48: What's your favorite N64 game of all time? - Episode 64 Question 49: What band do you now love because of music games? - Episode 65 Question 50: Have you beaten every game in a series? Which one? - Episode 66 Question 51: Which peripheral let you down the most? - Episode 67 Question 52: What's you fondest SEGA memory? - Episode 68 Question 53: What's the first game you bought on your own? - Episode 69 Question 54: What is your favorite animated movie?(Preferably Disney movie for Disney week) - Episode 70 Question 55: What's a game or series you love that no one else does? - Episode 71 Question 56: Childhood movie that doesn't hold up? - Episode 72 Question 57: Most you've spent on games in one day? - Episode 73 Question 58: Game you've used to escape reality? - Episode 74 Question 59: Best/Worst Halloween memories? - Episode 75 Question 60: What was the first CD you ever owned? - Episode 76 Question 61: What is your fondest multiplayer memory? - Episode 77 Question 62: Longest you've stood in line for a game or console? - Episode 78 Question 63: What are you thankful for this year? - Episode 79 Question 64: What do you name your characters? - Episode 80 Question 65: Most memorable boss battle? - Episode 81 Question 66: What is YOUR GOTY 2009? - Episode 82 Question 67: Your most anticipated game of 2010? - Episode 83 Question 68: Series that needs a reboot? - Episode 84 Question 69: Which console do you think will win 2010? - Episode 85 Question 70: What two series would you love to see cross over? - Episode 86 Question 71: What game character would you like to see with a boner? - Episode 87 Question 72: '''What object in a videogame would you like to have in real life? - Episode 88 '''Question 73: '''Have you ever had an alien encounter? - Episode 89 '''Question 74: What is your least favorite console this generation? - Episode 90 Question 75: What is your gateway game? - Episode 91 Question 76: What is game or genre would benefit the most with motion control? - Episode 92 Question 77: What is your nerdiest moment? - Episode 93 Question 78: '''What book would you like made in a game? - Episode 94 '''Question 79: What game have you achieved 100% on? - Episode 95 Question 80: What game did you bonded over with your family? - Episode 96 Question 81: What game would you miss if it no longer had multiplayer? - Episode 97 Question 82: What is your biggest technological failure? - Episode 98 Question 83: What is your most disappointing game? Episode 99 Episode 101: What is your most favorite game demo?